A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words
by NeverWonder
Summary: Finn gets a new camera. He mostly uses it to take photos of Rachel. One day while she's getting dressed he takes snaps a picture and when he sees it he realizes how much it turns him on. He asks her if he can take more of those types of pictures. SMUT [BASED ON A FINCHEL-PROMPT]


**A/N**: This is written mostly from Finn's perspective, with Rachel's perspective flickering in an out. I know very little about photography, so I'm not sure how good the actual photo sessions will be.

* * *

><p>He didn't know much about cameras; in fact all he really knew was how to point and shoot. At first he took a lot of shots of his fingers, the floor, or the ceiling; occasionally he got pictures of people, typically out of focus or with their heads missing. But, with practice, he was slowly getting better, and Rachel was his favorite subject. She was beginning to regret giving him the camera for Christmas because every time she turned around Finn was attempting to take her picture, even at inappropriate moments when she was nearly undressed. Like tonight for instance, Rachel was standing in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom, her hair falling around her shoulders in soft curls, and, as she dropped the robe she was wearing so that she could put on the little red dress hanging on the closet door, Finn couldn't resist taking a picture.<p>

The party kind of sucked, or so Finn felt; mostly, because as much as he loved Rachel and loved that she was happy, her friends were sometimes really snooty, and Kurt was nowhere to be found. But he was also really distracted. It was New Years Eve, and all Finn could think about was that picture and how he couldn't wait to see how it had turned out. It was probably pretty crazy considering he had big plans tonight, and it was ten minutes till midnight; he needed to get his head in the game. His eyes scanned the party, and when he finally located the petite brunette standing among her classmates and holding a glass of champagne he couldn't help but imagine what that picture looked like; the lighting had been perfect, and Rachel had been completely unaware of his camera when he took the picture.

He politely declined when someone passed by with a tray of champagne, instead opting to head straight for his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her small waist. She giggled and pressed back against him, shivering slightly when he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck; the fingers of her free hand traced his, and she smiled brightly when he tightened his grip on her waist. He couldn't believe how well things had worked out for his plan, and if he could just keep his head on straight and avoid obsessing over that photograph in his camera everything would work perfectly. It was two minutes to midnight, and someone walked around the spacious living room handing out sparklers.

"Rachel," he whispered her name as he passed his sparkler to Kurt, who had finally joined them.

"Finn, what on earth are you doing? It's almost midnight." Rachel glanced up at the clock and then back at Finn, her eyes widening as he knelt in front of her; all around them people were counting down.

"When we came to the city almost four years ago, it was because this was the city of your dreams; I had no idea what I was going to do out here, but I knew I couldn't stay away from you. Now it's becoming the city of _our_ dreams, and I want to spend every moment with you for the rest of forever." The petite brunette gasped and covered her mouth, and Finn pulled a small black velvet box from his jacket pocket and opened it as the clock struck midnight. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

"Finn, I," Rachel was nearly speechless, and she stared at him with wide eyes. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

"I know it isn't much, but it was my mom's ring, the one my dad gave her when he asked her to marry him. I wanted you to have it, but if you'd rather have – I mean if you want something that's just yours, we can go pick something out this weekend." She shook her head, handing her sparkler off to one of her friends before throwing herself into his arms.

"No, it's perfect." He slid the ring on her finger and pressed a kiss to her knuckles gently. "It's absolutely perfect, Finn. I love you so much."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss his lips, her eyes bright with unshed tears of surprise and happiness, and he pulled her closer, whispering that he loved her. What little time they spent at the party after midnight seemed to be a blur, and after making Kurt swear not to reveal their engagement before Finn could call his mother and Rachel could call her fathers, they made their way home to their own little apartment. Later that night, Finn couldn't help but smile as Rachel curled her small body into his, her dainty hand resting on his bare chest with the small stone glittering slightly in the moonlight. As he closed his eyes, the thought of the photo he'd taken earlier while she was dressing flickered through his mind, and he made a mental note to take a look at it when he had the time.

* * *

><p>He tried not to be too much of a distraction when he found Rachel stretched out on their bed, her attention focused on a book she'd gotten for Hanukkah from her fathers, and he slipped into the bedroom as silently as possible and reached for his camera. For a moment he simply stared; it had been a week and a half since his proposal, and he still could not believe that she had actually said yes. Rachel breathed a soft sigh, her leg sliding up to bend at the knee, causing the CUNY t-shirt she'd pulled from his dresser to fall slightly and expose more of her thigh. There was only enough room on the memory card for one more picture, and he just couldn't resist. The flash startled Rachel, and she looked up from her book with narrowed eyes; this obsession with taking her picture was getting ridiculous. He'd taken what felt like hundreds of photos of her looking at her ring in various locations in their apartment, including one where she'd sat up in bed and wrapped a sheet around her early in the morning. No amount of begging convinced him to delete it.<p>

That afternoon, while they were on their usual Saturday grocery shopping ritual, Finn slipped away to get the pictures printed at one of the kiosks; he had no interest in allowing a photo tech see some of the shots he'd taken of his fiancé, especially the one he was dying to see. He tucked the paper packet of photos into his coat pocket and hurried to meet her at the checkout lines so they could pay for their groceries and make it to the Whole Food Market before it closed; Rachel insisted they shop there for a lot her favorite organic and vegan things, and he didn't mind so long as she let him buy the gingersnaps he loved so much. The packet of photos felt as though it was burning a hole in his pocket for the remainder of the trip, and when they finally got back to the apartment, he hoped for an opportunity to flip through them. Rachel had other plans, however, and they spent the next hour and a half putting away the groceries and cleaning up the apartment for a visit from her fathers, who were going to be in town for a conference and were arriving early so that they could see her.

After a quick dinner from their favorite Chinese restaurant, Rachel was off to meet her study group, and Finn had the evening to himself; by nine pm he'd already finished taking notes on his psychology reading for the evening, and he'd gotten a head start on his research for a paper on the cultural influence of Jazz. But the packet of photos that he'd tucked into a drawer in his nightstand was calling his name, and he could no longer resist finally looking at the pictures now that he had some time to himself. Tucking his books into his bag, he reached into the nightstand and pulled out the pictures; for a few minutes he simply flipped through them, glad that he was at least improving, but then he found the one he had been looking for from the beginning. His eyes widened as he stared at the photo he'd taken of Rachel as she got dressed on New Year's Eve.

"Oh fuck, Rach," he murmured, biting his lip; was it like looking at porn if the picture was something you took of your fiancé?

The lighting was perfect, and Rachel's skin seemed to glow in her reflection; the dark blue and silver silk fabric of the robe he'd gotten her simply because she wanted it seemed to contrast beautifully with her soft olive skin as it slid down her body, and he couldn't help but imagine the way it had actually looked that night. He could almost feel the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers, and his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips; god, what he wouldn't give to have her there in his arms right that moment. His hand slipped down to palm his growing erection, and he let out a small moan that was far from manly. A part of him wondered if there was something wrong with this, the idea of rubbing one off while looking at a photo of his fiancé standing almost naked in front of a mirror, but he couldn't help himself. At least he could honestly say his girlfriend was sexy enough that he didn't need porn. With a low groan, he let his hand slide into his sweatpants and under his boxers, stroking slowly as his eyes found the tiny music notes she'd gotten tattooed on her hipbone on a drunken dare from Santana and Brittany when they came to visit.

"Rachel…" His head fell back for a moment as a shudder ran through his body and his hips rocked into his hand almost involuntarily.

"Finn?" He didn't hear her footsteps in the hall, and he didn't hear her when she pushed the door open and entered the room; the scene before her left the petite brunette speechless, and for a moment she simply stared with wide eyes.

"Oh god, Rach…" She noticed the picture in his hand, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was looking at that had him so aroused.

"Finn! What in heaven's name is going on?" Rachel found her voice at last, and Finn suddenly stopped; the picture fluttered to the ground, and he rushed to pick it up before Rachel got it.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean for you to see that. I thought you'd be gone most of the night." But she wasn't paying attention to him; instead she was staring at the picture, unsure what to think about the fact that she'd found Finn staring at a nearly naked picture of her with his hand down his pants.

"When did you take this?" He swallowed hard, though the soft blush that colored her cheeks and the way she bit her lip did give him cause to hope that she wasn't angry.

"New Year's Eve, you were standing there, and you were just so damned beautiful that I couldn't resist." She was smiling, and before she even realized what was happening she was stepping closer to him.

"And just looking at this picture got you so worked up that you couldn't wait until I got home? You had to take care yourself?" His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips, and he nodded slowly as she sat on the bed in front of him, her eyes clearly focused on the outline of his erection through his sweats. "Well, aren't you going to finish?"

"Help?" His eyes widened when she nodded and pressed him back against the pillows with a chuckle, her lips finding his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>He knew that she was thinking about that night with the picture, and he kept wondering if he could get her to actually pose for him; after all, she had murmured something about it being sort of exciting and sexy when she caught him tucking the photo away in his nightstand with a grin. But when he brought up the idea, Rachel seemed less than excited about the thought of posing naked for him. A harmless single picture taken on impulse was hardly the same thing as intentionally disrobing and allowing him to photograph her. At breakfast, while she was catching up on some reading, he 'innocently' brought up the idea of maybe taking just a few shots, for practice, and she had rolled her eyes at him over her granola.<p>

"Baby, it would just be a few pictures, for our own private stash." Rachel dropped her spoon, and shook her head.

"Are you suggesting I let you take pornographic pictures of me and keep them in a box under the bed like that stack of dirty magazines I found when we were packing up your things to move?"

"First, those were Puck's; he wanted me to hide them when we were kids. Second, they would not be pornographic. They would be like tasteful nudes of my extremely beautiful fiancé that we would keep tucked away from sight because I don't want anyone but me to see her like that."

"The answer is still no." She said it with a kind of finality that he knew meant that the conversation was over, and, as soon as her bowl and spoon were in the dishwasher, she vanished to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Four hours later, Rachel was sitting in her Fundamentals of Acting IV class, listening to the professor lecture about method acting, when the idea of posing for Finn crossed her mind again. It could be exciting, and Santana was always telling her that she should spice things up, which explained the tiny music notes that now adorned her hip bone. She suddenly regretting texting her best female friend about the situation because she should've known that Santana would be on Finn's side; Santana had become the voice in the back of her mind reminding her that there was nothing wrong with being sexy and being confident in her sensuality. Her mind kept going back to the sight of Finn holding that picture of her as he moaned her name, and she chewed her bottom lip as she tried to return her focus to the notes she was taking on actors and actresses known for using the method acting technique in preparation for their roles. With five minutes left in class, a small box with slips of paper went around the room, and each of them was to pick one; her eyes widened when she read the words 'lingerie model' on her own slip, and she was suddenly worried about what the assignment for the weekend would be.

"For Tuesday's class, you have each selected a hypothetical role at random, and I want you to use your own personal form of method acting to prepare for this role and write at least four pages on the experience." Rachel quickly wrote the assignment in her planner and used a silver star sticker to attach the slip of paper to the page. "Please be sure to discuss the differences and similarities you see between the role and your own life and personality, how you employed method acting, whether you feel it would properly prepare you for the role, and any difficulties you faced."

* * *

><p>Friday afternoons were his favorite because unless Rachel had rehearsal or work, they had from around one thirty in the afternoon on to themselves since the radio station had a special show in place of his usual four hours. He arrived at the apartment with cupcakes from her favorite bakery, but Rachel was nowhere to be found; usually he found her cleaning up the apartment or curled up on the couch napping, but today that was not the case. He half expected Kurt to be in the apartment with Rachel, hiding in the bedroom flipping through bridal magazines, but instead when he found his way to their bedroom, he saw Rachel standing in front of the mirror in her robe, the soft pink lace of her bra peeking out behind the silk fabric. For a moment he simply watched her as she stared at her reflection.<p>

"Finn, darling, you are staring again." Rachel's voice was calm and quiet, and the soft smile that flickered across her lips was reassuring. "You seem to do that a lot lately."

"What, can't a guy like looking at the woman he's going to marry? Isn't that a good thing?" She giggled, and he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Of course it's a good thing." She giggled softly, pressing back against him. "My fathers called, and their plane will arrive at six; I told them that we'd meet them for dinner at eight. I also spoke to your mother, and she was thrilled that we were engaged; it seems you'd been holding on to the ring for three months."

"I had the perfect plan, babe; I had my mom bring the ring when she came to visit, and she called every week to see if I had done it yet. " He chuckled, holding her tighter. "I was so afraid that she was going to ruin my plans."

"Well, I'm glad she didn't spoil your plans; it was a wonderfully romantic surprise." Her fingers gently traced over his, and he swayed playfully with her in his arms.

"So, what are you doing standing in front of the mirror for hours? Is this something to do with that assignment you were telling me about this morning?" Rachel nodded slowly. "So you have to prepare for a role as a lingerie model and write about how you did it?"

"Yes, and I have I no idea where to even begin. I have been standing here for the last thirty minutes staring at my reflection." She paused, her eyes lighting up with an idea. "Finn, we have six hours before we have to meet my fathers for dinner and at least four hours before I want to start getting ready, will you please get your camera?"

"Why?" He reluctantly released her waist.

"Because, Finn Hudson, I am going to be your model."

For the next hour, Rachel attempted to model for Finn, but every pose felt awkward and decidedly unsexy; she felt utterly ridiculous, and Finn wasn't helping at all with his 'directions'. Halfway through, Rachel called Santana and begged for advice, but the only advice Santana had was to try channeling her for a while, which only left Rachel feeling more uncomfortable than ever. The only positive thing she could come up with from the first hour of their attempts was that she had plenty to write about the uncomfortable feelings and difficulties getting into character. As she sat on the bed, pouting about her failures, Finn came up with an idea, and he was convinced that it was brilliant.

"Babe, try channeling Maureen." Rachel's eyebrows lifted in confusion. "Remember when you were auditioning for Maureen in that production of RENT? You spent all that time trying to seduce me, and you did a damn good job of it. So try this. Seduce the camera, Rach; seduce me and the camera."

Rachel nodded enthusiastically, and she slid from the bed with a small grin; her hands moved to the tie that held her robe loosely around her body, and with a single swift motion, the ribbon was untied and she bit her lip as she looked up at Finn, who had just deleted the pictures from their earlier attempts and was already prepared for another attempt. She let the robe drop down her shoulders, exposing more of the pink lace of her bra and the soft curves of the tops of her breasts, and Finn had to pull in a breath to steady himself in order to take decent pictures. Rachel smiled seductively, turning around so that her back was to him, and she let the robe drop farther so that it brushed the waistband of her panties; she had to admit, she found the experience exhilarating and fun.

"That's it, baby." Finn heard himself groan as she finally let the robe drop to the floor, revealing a pair of purple and pink striped panties trimmed with purple lace. "Turn around…"

The tone of his voice was almost begging, and she turned slowly, letting her hair swirl around her shoulders; teasing Finn was always fun, and she was finally getting into her 'role'. He sat back on the bed, both to get a better view and to give Rachel more room to move; he couldn't believe how into this Rachel had suddenly gotten. She placed her foot on the end of the bed, running her hands up her calf, and he suddenly wished he was the one running his hands over her smooth skin; with a soft chuckle, Rachel pulled away from the bed and backed against the closet door, her hands sliding along her hips and up her sides, and she heard Finn let out another groan.

"Is this sexy enough, baby? Am I seducing the camera?" She asked in a low murmur, and Finn nodded, digging deep for self control as he tried to take pictures of his fiancé.

"Get on the bed, Rach." Finn spoke in a husky whisper, and he stood up so that she could take his place; when she reclined among the pillows, one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched in front of her, Finn swallowed thickly. "Yeah, babe, just like that."

Rachel let her hands travel over her body slowly, almost completely forgetting that Finn was taking pictures of her, and she closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a quiet moan as her hands grazed sensitive skin; without thinking she let her hands slide lower, and as she gently stroked down over the satin of her panties her back arched slightly off the bed with a whimper. Finn nearly dropped the camera, his eyes wide, and he was sure that if she kept this up he was going to require the mailman for the first time in years. Suddenly her hand slid up over her stomach and back down so that her fingers traced the waistband of her panties, and Finn could no longer control himself. He snapped one more photo as her hand slid into her panties, and the camera very nearly fell to the floor in his rush to get to the bed.

"Baby, I think you got the part." He whispered, nipping at her earlobe as his hand joined hers, drawing out a soft keening moan from her lips. "And I think I should spend the next hour or so rewarding you for all the hard work on that assignment. What do you think, baby?"

"I think that is a _very_ good idea." Her voice was breathy, and a gasp punctuated remark as he guided her fingers into her heated core.

* * *

><p>Finn tucked the photos he'd taken of Rachel into a small box, which immediately found a home in the back corner of his side of the closet so that no one would accidentally run across them; he hated to think of how Rachel would react if someone were to see photos of her in her underwear, especially photos for which she had deliberately posed. It had been fun, getting her to let go of her typically prim and proper demeanor, and he could tell how much she enjoyed herself. Rachel had left early that morning, before he got out of bed, to go browsing for dresses with Kurt, and Finn was not allowed to go with them; apparently wedding dresses were serious business, and with Kurt helping Rachel, the quest for perfection was never ending. They hadn't even set a date yet, except that they wanted to wait until after graduation, but they both wanted to get married as soon as possible.<p>

He had been disappointed when he woke up to an empty bed, and the banana nut muffins on the counter did little to alter his mood; it was the first morning in three weeks that he hadn't had to work or go to class because the station had asked him to fill in for the Saturday and Sunday morning DJ while he was on vacation, and he had hoped to spend some quality time with his fiancé. He spent the early part of the morning catching up on things he'd recorded on their DVR and eating muffins; Rachel promised to bring back lunch, and by noon he had decided to clean up around the apartment as a surprise for her. She came sweeping into apartment with a bright smile lighting up her face and a large pizza in her hands; it was quite obvious that she had a good time with her best friend, and when he tried to get her to tell him about the dresses she'd found, she would only tell him that they were white.

"I brought pizza!" She laughed. "I got meat lovers, Mr. Hudson, and you'd better brush your teeth at least three times before you kiss me after eating that thing."

"Yes dear." He replied with a teasing grin as he sat down at the kitchen bar and reached for the pizza box.

Three hours later, he heard Rachel calling his name from the bedroom, and he clicked save on the notes he was typing up for his psychology class; she had retreated to their room to work on some reading for her British literature class, and he knew that she wouldn't want to be disturbed because taking notes on reading was her least favorite task. But something about the tone of Rachel's voice told him that if he didn't get off his ass and get into the bedroom in the next ten seconds he would regret it. Closing his laptop, he nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush to get to the bedroom, and he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on Rachel, who was standing in the center of the room with a seductive smile.

"Baby, why don't you get your camera?" His eyes widened.

"Why?" Stupid question, but he couldn't help himself.

"Because I thought I might let you take a few more pictures." She giggled softly, her fingers tracing the line of her robe.

"Rach, what has gotten into you?" He reached for his camera bag and quickly unzipped it.

"I just thought we might have a little fun." She winked playfully, stepping back closer to the bed.

In a smooth motion, her robe was untied, and it fell to the ground, revealing the bright pink satin and black lace of her bra; his eyes raked her body, and he released a groan when he noticed that she was wearing a pair of matching panties. Her hands slowly moved over her subtle curves, and it took Finn a moment to remember the camera in his hands; they shook slightly, and it was difficult for him to keep them steady enough to take a decent picture. He was pretty sure that Rachel could hear him muttering under his breath because she gave him a naughty smirk and let her body fall back on the bed with a contented sigh. He often wondered how Rachel could possibly not see how sexy she was, especially when she did thing like this, and for a moment he wondered if he could convince her to do other things like record themselves having sex.

"Do you like what you see?" Rachel's voice took on a low purr, and he nodded slowly and raised the camera once more.

It was exhilarating, Rachel discovered, playing the role of sexy seductress; she loved the way Finn's eyes lit up and the way he bit his lip to control himself. Slowly she stretched her body on the bed, her eyes meeting Finn's as he snapped yet another series of pictures, and with a gentle sigh she let her hands trail over her body, gliding teasingly toward her panties before sliding up again. Finn thought he saw goose bumps rising on her smooth skin as her fingertips traveled over her ribs and up to her breasts, tracing the soft curves of her exposed skin and skimming the lace that trimmed her bra. She shivered slightly, letting out soft moans as she grazed sensitive skin, and her lithe body moved slowly against the dark sheets that covered the bed.

"Touch yourself, baby." Her eyes widened when Finn murmured a command, and she smiled up at him before complying with his wishes.

Her hands moved smoothly over the cups of her bra, and she arched upward slightly with a gasp when she felt the gentle friction of sating against her sensitive nipples; much to Finn's pleasant surprise, she reached behind her back to unfasten the clasp so that her bra hung loosely on her shoulders, and she sat up so that it began to fall. His eyes were locked on her, and for a moment he forgot that he was photographing all of this; she let her bra fall slowly, all the while keeping her breasts covered, and he released an audible groan when Rachel let her hair fall over her shoulders to cover her chest just when she was about to be fully exposed. Her dark curls fell just over her nipples, and she smiled softly up at him when he changed the angle of his shots so that he captured her in better light.

"Fuck, Rachel, you are so hot." Finn had to pause for a moment to steady his hands and hopefully calm his pounding heart; his hand slid down to palm his erection through his sweatpants, and he released a groan.

Rachel bit her lip, and her hand slid over the smooth skin of her stomach; with a soft whimper, her head tipped back, her hair falling away to expose her breasts, and Finn couldn't resist taking a picture as her eyes fell closed. She'd gone almost this far the last time she'd let him photograph her, and it seemed that she was going to let it go much farther; he felt himself harden at the thought of Rachel completely naked, her delicate hands stroking her bare flesh, allowing him to take pictures. Before he knew it, Rachel's fingers were gliding over the satin and lace of her panties, and he could see the fabric darkening with moisture as her body writhed gently on the bed; she let out a soft keening moan, and her back arched slightly. It was becoming more and more difficult to focus on taking pictures and resist the urge to shed his clothing and pin her to bed.

"Is this making you hot, Finny?" She murmured, her fingers pressing against her heated core through the fabric. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking about?"

"Tell me, babe." Finn heard himself almost begging as he snapped another shot of her lifting off the bed in pleasure.

"Your fingers and your tongue," she whispered breathlessly as her hand slid up again to trace the lace trimmed waistband of her panties. "Oh god, Finn…"

Her voice faded into a whimper as her hand slipped into her panties, and she found her swollen bundle of nerves, stroking rhythmically; he wasn't sure if he could keep control long enough to see it through, but he fought through the urge to give her what she seemed to want so desperately. A low moan left his lips as she lifted her free hand to her breasts, and her fingers tweaked her nipple as let her fingers dipped into her heat and pumped slowly. Finn heard himself beg her to take the panties off, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips as she complied; her slender fingers hooked the waistband of her panties, and she tugged them down slowly, tossing them in his direction with a giggle. While she would probably never admit it to anyone but Finn, Rachel found herself truly enjoying the way she felt in the situation; no matter how many times he told her that she was sexy, it was not often that she truly felt that she was. Sexy was a word that described a role she played, not Rachel in real life.

Finn felt his knees shake, and he wasn't ashamed to say that she was driving him crazy; she fell back among the pillows with a whimper as her fingers dipped between her thighs again, her fingers finding her clit and rubbing in a steady rhythm. They both knew it wouldn't be long before she fell over the edge, and Finn was determined to capture her just as she reached her peak; there was something glorious and beautiful about Rachel when she reached an orgasm, the way her eyes fell closed and her lips parted, her head falling back in delicious pleasure. He tried to take pictures continuously, but his hands began to shake so much that even one took more and more effort. Suddenly Rachel released a cry, her hips lifting from the bed as she lost control, her body trembling as she fell apart before his eyes; he snapped a single picture, hoping that it turned out well before dropping the camera onto the stool in front of Rachel's mirror and crawling onto the bed.

"Did you take enough pictures, Finn?" She asked in a breathless whisper as she fell back against the pillows again; he nodded as he joined her, his lips pressing to hers in a hungry kiss.

"Rachel you have no idea how fucking sexy that was." He lifted her hand to his lips, pulling her fingers into his mouth and sucking softly with a low groan. "The things you do to me, baby."

She whimpered, and he took her hand from his mouth, guiding it down to his almost painfully hard erection and pressing softly; his hips bucked against her palm, and she bit her lip. He hovered above her, settling between her parted thighs, and they both moaned as he pressed against her, knowing that only the fabric of his sweatpants and boxer briefs prevented them from being truly united. His hips thrust forward slowly, and her hands hooked into his t-shirt, almost yanking it over his head in her eagerness to remove it; he repeated the action, causing her to lift her hips to meet his, and his hands joined hers in rapidly shoving his pants and boxer briefs down his legs before he kicked them completely off his body. He entered her in a single solid thrust, moaning loudly as her heat surrounded him; there was nothing like the feeling of being inside her, and he was pretty sure he would give up eating if he could live on sex with Rachel.

Her body trembled beneath him, and her right leg lifted to wrap around his waist, her heel pressing into his ass slightly; he wasn't sure how long he could last, especially after all the teasing, and he fought to draw it out as long as possible. His hands pressed into the bed beside her for support, and his lips captured hers in a long passionate kiss, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. Her fingers tracing his chest as he hovered above her, feeling his muscles tighten, and she let her hips rise to match him thrust for thrust. Balancing with one hand, his other guided one of hers down her body to her clit, pressing her fingers to the swollen bud and making her hips jerk into his as she gasped out; her fingers moved in slow circles in time with his thrusts, and he felt Rachel begin to tense.

"Baby, I can't," she covered his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply and cutting off his words; he felt her tightening around him, her smaller frame shuddering, and moments after she arched from the bed, her lips leaving his, and cried out with climax, he reached his own.

His body fell gently against hers, careful not to crush her, and he pressed his face into the warmth of her shoulder; he could feel her heavy breathing, her chest rising and falling as her heated skin pressed to his. After what felt like forever, he slowly lifted his body above hers, gazing down at her with a soft tired smile; his fingers grazed her cheek, brushing her soft messy curls away from her face, and he murmured that he loved her over and over. She softly kissed his lips, her leg dropping from around his waist, and it took her a few moments before she could do or say anything; shifting her weight, Rachel pressed him back against the bed, letting her tired body fall against him with a soft sigh.

"Baby, can we?" She let her eyes meet his, answering his whispered request that they try it again sometime with a soft maybe.

* * *

><p>A week later, Rachel was seated in Finn's lap, putting a small packet of photo into the black box where Finn had tucked the previous set, and he was grinning as if he'd won some sort of prize.<p>

"Finn Hudson, this box is only to be opened in the privacy of our bedroom, and no one, I repeat no one is to know it exists." Her tone was serious, despite the smile that played across her lips.

"I know, sweetheart, it's our own secret stash." He kissed the top of her head as she closed the box. "Just for us."


End file.
